1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic valve and, more particularly, relates to an improved electromagnetic valve wherein a valve member is supported by an elastic supporting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of conventional electromagnetic valve, the valve member is supported by an elastic supporting member. Such a conventional valve typically includes a casing with a flow passage therein, a core exposed to a solenoid coil and a plunger which is movable within the casing. The valve member is attracted to the plunger. When the plunger and the valve member are attracted to the core, which is inserted in the solenoid coil, the valve member opens or closes the flow passage. Such a typical electromagnetic valve is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. 19504/1982 published on Apr. 23, 1982.
However, in such a conventional electromagnetic valve, the plunger collides with the core when the plunger is attracted to the core. This collision between the plunger and the core results in a loud noise during operation of the valve, and the frequent impact between the plunger and the core may deform the plunger, valve member or the core causing failure of the valve or deterioration of valve operation. Thus, the conventional electromagnetic valve of this type is not desirable for high speed switching use, such as duty ratio control.